


Game of Smiles

by AliKat7



Series: Game of Thrones Fanvideos [16]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), Game of Thrones RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-16
Updated: 2013-09-16
Packaged: 2017-12-26 18:10:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/968726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliKat7/pseuds/AliKat7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fun video of the cast having a good time at events and interviews because I adore this cast. They seem to genuinely care about each other and the show.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Game of Smiles

**Author's Note:**

> Clips are not mine. No copyright infringement intended!

 

Watch here if you're in Germany :) https://vimeo.com/74684405


End file.
